marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blog/2009/7thNovember
KNOW NUFFIN.https://web.archive.org/web/20091208135014/http://marinaandthediamonds.com/2009/11/ image Hello loves Sorry i haven’t been on here for a while. I’ve been moving house and have no internet to boot (seriously going to jump off a bridge because of it soon). I also haven’t been back because I don’t know what to say anymore. I’m kind of considering leaving the blog for a while. I did an interview with a very wise and kind journalist about a month ago and he asked me about the blog and whether I realised that as I become more well known, everything I say will get blown up and taken out of context. I could take two stances on this : a) not care what people think or b) quit the blog until a time when I feel like what I’m saying is educated and not a pile of naive bollocks. I suddenly feel really unqualified on all of the issues that I blog about and no matter how much I try to explain myself in a way that is not a) hypocritical b) dumb, anything that I discuss will most likely backfire on me in the future because of the nature of the blogs. I’ve been worrying loads about things like the Shakira blog that could be read in the wrong way when in reality I’m trying to seek the opinion of others and open up an issue that is relevant to me at kind of a weird time in my life. I have no conclusion or stable opinion on the subject of female sexuality in our culture and I’m still only 24, still figuring out how to position myself in a way that makes sense to me. Guess am not helping by inviting people to live it in real-time with me. eg. how can I field comments such as “OMG Marina, you are showing your collarbones in your Robot video/ OMG Marina you were wearing hot pants the other day”.You are all right and I feel like I can’t answer. I dont want to be extremist. I want to find some middle ground, some kind of alternative existence as a female artist- not campaigning for world peace. Have been reading many books on feminism of late (both kinds eg. the uptight ’sex is bad!’ books and the ‘lets be slags!’ kind… they are so scary and extremist). So may take a few years to form a proper view on it and be able to implement it into everyday life. Sorry to everyone .Am just feeling really confused at moment Maybe am just big hypocrite. Life seems easier when you just keep your mouth closed. In other news, my dreams are slowly coming true and it’s all down to you. Mowglis is released next monday with its genuinely AMAZING remixes! Tell your mum and your friends!!! I don’t expect it to chart but I would love to see it in the itunes top 200 or something. You never know Thank you so much for helping me. If anyone has any suggestions.. you know the d-rilll x x